


Apagado -Sleep

by PhoenixSideros



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Bensnavi Month 2020, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Usnavi realmente se presiona en el trabajo. Afortunadamente, Benny estuvo para ayudarlo en una situación problematica.
Relationships: Benny & Usnavi (In the Heights), Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: bensnavi month 2020





	Apagado -Sleep

Usnavi despertó con la sensación de algo cálido y suave contra la mejilla. Definitivamente no era su almohada, a menos que esto fuera un cuento de terror, porque percibió movimiento y una ligera respiración. Además, no acostumbraba dormir sentado. Aun más importante, había una presión en su cintura. ¿Qué demonios?

Abrió los ojos, definitivamente no estaba en su cuarto. Lo primero que vio fue una camisa blanca que se le hizo conocida, aunque no hay nada más genérico. Una inspección más amplia lo llevó a concluir que estaba en el asiento trasero de un taxi, la luz del atardecer entraba por las ventanas. Y bueno, la situación era extraña, pero él estaba cómodo y cálido, y la presión en su cintura resultó ser un brazo firme, con una mano cuyos dedos trazaban patrones lentos y perezosos.

\- ¿Umh? – dijo.

\- ¿Navi? – era la voz de Benny-. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Benny dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Colapsaste a mitad de la Bodega. Nos diste un susto de muerte. Íbamos a llamar a emergencias, pero empezaste a roncar.

\- La Bodega…

\- Sonny se quedó a cargo – Benny estrechó su agarre en la cintura de Usnavi, previniendo que se levantara -. Dice que te has estado esforzando de más.

Usnavi se encogió un poco contra el pecho de Benny.

\- Hay mucho trabajo… y cuentas por pagar.

\- Pero sabes que puedes pedir ayuda, ¿verdad? Está Sonny y estoy yo.

\- Tú tienes trabajo – Usnavi se movió para mirarlo a la cara. Su amigo parecía realmente preocupado.

\- Puedo echarte una mano de vez en cuando. Y prefiero esforzarme un poco a pasar por esto otra vez. Por suerte, estuve cerca para atraparte antes de que llegaras al suelo.

Usnavi volvió a bajar la cabeza. No recordaba como fue, pero podía imaginar los ojos de terror de Sonny. De no ser por Benny, ¿qué hubiera hecho el niño?

\- Lo siento.

\- Y si tu propio cuerpo se apaga sin pedir tu opinión, me parece un mensaje bastante claro – Benny sonó muy serio.

Usnavi inhaló profundamente. De inmediato, su nariz se llenó del olor masculino y reconfortante de la piel de Benny, acompañado del rastro lejano a pino sintético del aromatizante que colgaba del retrovisor.

Debía estar realmente cansado, porque solo quería seguir ahí, recargado sobre el pecho de Benny, y volver a dormirse.

\- Tienes que bajar tu ritmo de trabajo – la voz de Benny era un lejano susurro. La tibieza de su cuerpo, y sus dedos, volviendo a trazar patrones en su cintura, le dificultaban pensar -. ¿Lo harás?

\- Sí… - en ese momento, le hubiera prometido cualquier cosa que pidiera.

\- Bien – Benny le dio un beso en la frente, y eso fue de lo último que Usnavi se enteró, antes de volver a quedarse dormido.


End file.
